


The One With Nezumi's Love Confession

by Lunar_Pull



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Drabbles, Love, M/M, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Pull/pseuds/Lunar_Pull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Nezumi's Love Confession

Nezumi sat in a coffee shop, his grey eyes watching the snow fall gently outside, his mind filled with thoughts of a certain white-haired boy that was supposed to have met him here half an hour ago.

He had returned to No. 6 exactly seven months ago after his self-imposed exile of five years. His departure had been inevitable, though difficult. With the wall between the West Block and No. 6 finally destroyed, Nezumi had finally found the freedom he had longed for his entire life. So he had kissed Shion one last time—a promise of reunion to come—and set on his journey.

Nezumi had travelled the world only to find that his heart yearned for sweet Shion.

He returned.

He returned to find Shion running an orphanage for West Block and No.6 children alike. It was such a Shion thing to do that it made Nezumi’s heart ache.

He returned to Shion’s smile, and all of his old books stacked neatly in a spare room in the orphanage. Shion had kept them for him. The gesture still made Nezumi smile, even as he was pissed at the shorter man for being so late.

It was probably that damn Yaten’s fault. A mysterious, brown haired young man from the West Block had helped Shion manage the orphanage and the two had become friends. Nezumi had been shocked to see the closeness between them and though they were never overtly romantic, he could tell that there was something between Shion and Yaten. Yaten was sarcastic and moody, just like Nezumi, but he stared at Shion without shame or doubt and he knew that he had to take his chance, he had to tell Shion how he felt before this damn thief stole him away with clear green eyes and lack of worry.

That was why he’d asked Shion to have coffee with him. He was planning on confessing his heart and asking him to—lord, help him—be his boyfriend. But the damn airhead was late and as he watched the snowfall lessen, Nezumi felt his confidence draining away.

"There you are," came the voice from behind him, startling Nezumi out of his thoughts. Shion sat down at the table with him, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate. “I see why you chose a table in the back,” Shion stated, his crimson eyes alight with amusement as he stared out the window at the snow.

Nezumi noted the wet patches on Shion’s hair, the way his cheeks and nose were turning red from the cold as he sniffled and he thought he’d never love him more than he did at this very moment. He wanted to tell him but his mouth just wasn’t working and his heart was hammering in his chest.

"I’m sorry I’m late. Yaten needed some help with the—"

"You’re seriously late because of that guy?" Nezumi cut him off indignantly.

"He has a name," Shion said, either oblivious or ignoring Nezumi’s anger.

"Yeah, whatever. What do you even know about that guy anyway?"

Shion looked at Nezumi and for once, Nezumi was the one mesmerized by the gaze. “Enough.”

Nezumi gave up all pretense. “He’s always staring at you and following you around like a dog. It’s pathetic.”

Shion frowned before he sipped at hit hot chocolate. “It’s not pathetic.”

Nezumi snorted. “You know he’s in love with you, right?”

Shion’s lips quirked into a smile. “I know.”

Very little had changed about Shion in the five years they’d been apart, except for this. This subtle hint of confidence and self-assurance that had emerged. Nezumi had left a shy young boy who disarmed him with his honesty and returned to find him a self-possessed and calm young man. It was strange. It was alluring.

It was goddamn sexy.

Nezumi gulped, feeling all manner of turned on by Shion’s ethereal beauty and confident attitude. He wanted to push this boy—no, this man—up against the wall and grind his body against him, kiss him until he saw stars, bury himself in that body and feel delicious, breathy moans against his skin—

"Nezumi?" Nezumi was jolted out of his indecent thoughts by Shion’s voice. “You wanted to talk to me about something, right?”

"Yeah," Nezumi said, figuring that it was now or never and he was never one to back down from a challenge. But the words weren’t coming out of his mouth, so they sat in silence, watching the snow fall until Shion finally spoke again.

"Is this about your feelings for me?"

"What?"

Shion sighed, then smiled. “Nevermind.”

"No," Nezumi said suddenly, "It’s—yes, it’s about that."

Shion’s eyes widened. "Look, if you and Yaten have something going on then I’ll accept it and disappear again, but…"

Shion looked on, expectantly.

"But, I have never been able to stop thinking about you. Not since I was twelve. Not since I left this place. Not once."

Nezumi took in a deep breath. “If you could give me a chance to show you, I mean I know I left and that it probably hurt you—”

Shion stood up abruptly. He forced himself to smile at Nezumi before walking away. Nezumi didn’t know what in the world he was supposed to do with that.

He followed Shion’s path out of the coffee shop and found him standing outside the front door, leaning against the brick wall and staring up at the sky. Nezumi stood next to him.

“I’m sorry I left.”

"That’s better," was the only thing Shion said.

"I needed time."

"I know."

"I was scared."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I know."

Shion stepped away from the wall and came in front of Nezumi. “I loved you then, too,” Nezumi said, as if that explained anything.

Shion nodded. Nezumi opened his mouth to make another apology but Shion spoke. “I knew you’d come back.”

Nezumi felt his heart swell and he let out a deep breath. “I promised you, didn’t I?”

Shion pushed Nezumi against the wall and kissed him with a fervor and passion that neither had ever known before. And Nezumi kissed him back, gripping his hips and pulling him close. Not a goodbye kiss, not a promise kiss, but a kiss of the moment. A kiss of forgiveness.

"So you’re not with that guy?" Nezumi asked, after kissing for what seemed like hours. He was breathless and needy as he cupped Shion’s face in his hands.

"He has a name. And no, I’m not," Shion pecked a kiss on Nezumi’s mouth.

"Why not?"

"Because he’s not you."

Nezumi kissed him then, long and deep and full of so many emotions—regret, hope, lust—he let Shion hold his hand when they finally left the wall. The snow continued to fall around them and they walked carefully and slowly. Nezumi thought he might have had a dream like this once, but this reality, holding onto Shion’s hands and walking through No. 6, was so much better than any dream.

He was finally home.


End file.
